SAO: Administrative Privileges AU SI
by RekThighSkrubs
Summary: Kayaba Akihiko couldn't have administrated all of SAO by himself, even much so when he was playing as Heathcliff.. So how did he do it? He had four little helpers, of course, and those four were his most trusted employees. Jamie, Luke, Jade, and Kate. Follow them through this story! [AU] [SI]
**Hey all! I've just finished recapping on all the SAO seasons via the anime, and been reading some fanfictions too! And because of that.. A wild Punnie appeared!**

 **[Original idea belongs to RoboDragon, so thanks RoboDragon! Don't worry, it may look similar, but the storylinne will differ when we get to the late-game area. And believe me - The administrators won't be looking to make the game easy... Or hard to be honest, just a bit challenging. There's also a plot-twist.. Stay tuned for that one ;)]**

 **;-; Yep, a story idea.. And it's a SI.. It's because I'd rather keep Kazuto in the game normally, yknow? xP**

 **But yes, basically, I (Or some guy somewhat identical to me) is an administrator for SAO, (Whether he announces he is an Admin or not is to be decided lol) along with three others, and then they just.. Do admin stuffz. Lel. Like announcements, bug-fixes.. Repel hacking attempts... And sometimes, in rare occasions, add a major update to the game, to add some new spices and flavour to it, y'know! xD**

 **Kayaba isn't heartless by the way, as you'll see in the plot-twist!**

 **Enough of my ranting, time to get onto the story!**

* * *

"So.. Basically, you want us four to be Administrators in a game where if people die in it, they die in real life?" A very British accent resounded throughout the two floor apartment, located in Japan, secluded in a place no one but those occupants know how to reach.

"Not exactly, Jamie. I'm changing something.. You'll see when I announce the features and goal to the players." A calm voice replied.

The guy who asked the question, was named Jamie, a British member of Kayaba's Administrative Branch, AB for short. This branch deals with administrating SAO, AKA doing general Admin things. He was actually the Head Administrator, just below Kayaba on the totem pole.

The three other occupants just stared at Kayaba with unreadable expressions.

"Not just any old administrators in a game - True administrators. You'll fix bugs, repel hacking attempts, suggest updates for the game, to make sure the players are as happy as they can be.. Well, with being stuck in a death game of course." Kayaba's voice filled the room yet again, "You will have every single Admin Privilege. Barring any that can destroy SAO or my dream, of course." Everyone nodded at that. They may be the most trusted employee's that Kayaba has, but morals and ethics can change that instantly.

"Let's get going then, Luke, Jade, and Kate!" Jamie said, pointing to the four beds with a different type of NerveGear on each.

These models don't fry the users brains if they die, or if it's removed.

That made this all the more better for the Administrators.

Couldn't have someone die just because a random PKer managed to take down an Administrator with surprise on their side..

They put on the helmets and then waited for Kayaba to give the go sign.

"Remember; I want this to be enjoyable for everyone too.. So don't just help them with bosses willy nilly would you?" Kayaba said, looking at the clock.

"Yeah yeah, we know." Luke replied, his American accented voice replying to Kayaba's earlier question/statement.

Kayaba smiled and as soon as the clock hit the next hour, gave them the go sign.

Four voices muttered throughout the room, "Link, START!"

[Jamie PoV]

The area around me faded to white, and the login music started playing.

 **Please enter your Username, Head Administrator.**

The text appeared suddenly, almost startling me, but I nevertheless entered my Username on the console that appeared along with the text.

 **[Crimson Deity]**

A bit imaginative right? But fits me I suppose.

I clicked the Confirm button, and everything faded to red. Coincidence?

I appeared on the 100th floor - The Ruby Palace.

Besides me, three other players appeared.

I noticed everyone picked their usernames that kind of fit them. They were;

[ **Love me like you** **do** ]- Luke.

[ **Majestic Rosebud** ] - Jade.

[ **Rainbow Tear** ] Kate.

I sighed at Luke's username, facepalming.

"Really, Luke? Couldn't have gone with a more normal username? You just had to use that.. Ugh, sometimes you're such a wanker." I said in response at his username.

"Hey, don't diss, or do you want to mess with this?" He said, putting on his best 'You wanna go, mate?' face.

"Hush you two, Kayaba is here." Jade said, making us look to Kayaba, who appeared in front of us. Kate just stayed silent, as usual.

"Hello, and welcome to SAO!" He said, swishing his hands up and down in a overly presenting fashion.

"We knew that already, Kayaba. Stop acting like we haven't been here thousands of times before! I've practically been here so much I could sleepwalk around all the floors and not bump into something once!" Jade replied, a tic mark on her head forming.

"Fine fine, but on a serious note, please be gentle with your administrative privileges around normal Players, please. Don't want anyone going ballistic yet about hackers." He warned, "Now go! Do your jobs.. And don't mess with Cardinal would you? She's a pain in the backside as it is.."

We nodded and teleported off to do our administrative duties.

* * *

It's been a while since we logged in, and overtime, many players have also logged in, making the first town quite a bit populated, nothing it can't handle anyways. It was made to handle 25,000 players.. Just incase.

Suddenly a bell started to chime, and I was teleported to the main area, starting to be filled by many others after the forced teleport.

After a few moments, a warning appeared in the air, which quickly multiplied till it was covering the area around us in a red dome.

Then a humanoid figure with a hood materialized from some red liquid that dripped from between the warnings.

"Hello and welcome to Sword Art Online.. The first VRMMORPG! I am Kayaba Akihiko.. And as many of you might have noticed.. There is no log-out button. This is not a defect in the game, this is a unique feature of Sword Art Online. I repeat, this is a feature of Sword Art Online. Might I add, if you die in this game.. You will not respawn. If you die you will be put into a coma via the NerveGear, until you all clear the 100th floor. You have a time limit of three years, before all the players in a coma will die via the Nerve Gear frying their brain. Every 25th floor will have an Ultra boss for you to beat, and will be exceedingly hard. So watch out for that. Finally, Player killing is allowed. That is all. Farewell, and good luck to you all.. Oh wait, let me give you one thing." He snapped his fingers and a new item was placed in everyones hand, then their bodies changed in a flash of light, into their, presumably, real life bodies. "One piece of advice before I go; Don't die." The figure then disappeared, with the red dome also disappearing. Me and four others teleported out before all the screams started. I would very much like my hearing intact, thank you very much.

We all appeared at the 100th floor and looked at each other.

"It's time to do our jobs, let's go!" I said, and we all teleported out, to do our jobs.

* * *

 **So, did you guys like this? It's just to get out a Plot Bunny from my head.. Those things are so damn annoying.. But anyways, if you could, follow favourite and review, would you kindly? If there's any faults, please tell me by, again, reviewing!**

 **So long, 'till next time!**


End file.
